


Keep Your Door Unlocked

by myheartsegg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something suspicious going on in the Chuunin Exam's forest, and Naruto and Sasuke are about to find out what it is and what's causing it... Just, things don't happen to go as smoothly at the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Door Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a role play done on Omegle, but now, as you may read, I have turned it into a proper fanfic... As promised! ;D Sincerely hope you enjoy this, because I took the liberty to spice it up a bit... myheartsegg style... ;)
> 
> Note: In this fanfic, Sasuke hasn't been bitten by Orochimaru, so don't go thinking that he's evil. :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Unfortunately, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. TT^TT (The only thing I can do legally is to use his characters in fanfics or draw them... and fantasize about them too~ ^q^)

It was dark... How late was it?

Sasuke's mind was traveling in all directions today, mostly in the area of the Chunin exam's forest, and he had never payed attention at where he had been drifting as he walked around the village.

Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke snapped out of his absent thoughts and found himself standing in front of a certain idiot's door.

'Huh... It's likely locked. Should I try?' Sasuke placed his hand on the nob, twisted, and lightly pushed. 'It's open,' he mused with little entertainment.

Sasuke invited himself in and closed the door gingerly behind him, locking it. The smell that hit him as he walked into the small and cramped apartment was awful.

It smelled like a mixture of leftover food (mainly ramen. Did that baka eat anything other than that!?), sweat, mold, and some other distinct scent which he assumed was Naruto's own musk.

Treading softly without making a sound, Sasuke searched for a familiar form. In the shadows of the small space, Sasuke found the silhouette of the person he was looking for.

Naruto was curled up on the couch asleep; empty cups of ramen lay on the table in front of him, finished completely; not a single drop of soup or piece of green onion was left.

Sasuke wandered silently over to his couch and stared down at the tightly tucked body beneath him... so... vulnerable... he could do whatever he wanted just then...

Thinking back to all the times he was with the Usuratonkachi, he was usually always making a fuss and being loud about something that held no significance to Sasuke.

Naruto lay there still asleep, unaware of the thoughts and the presence of the towering Uchiha looming above him.

A sudden string of recognizable chakra imprinted in his memory made him stir slightly; something felt off...

Waking up from a dream he was having about a certain raven haired Teme, he looked up and saw that Sasuke was standing over him, observing him carefully in silence.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto slurred in a husky mumble, still drowsy and believing himself to be asleep.

Jumping with an almost unnoticeable jerk, Sasuke trained his eyes on Naruto's blue ones and stared without shame.

Cracking a smirk, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when Naruto realized what was happening.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Naruto shot up from his couch, eyes wide with shock and a finger pointed rudely at the Uchiha standing in front of him; the red swirl clearly visible from the distance it was from Sasuke's face.

Putting one finger to his ear, Sasuke plugged out some of the noise. "Oi, your too noisy baka. You're going to wake the whole village up."

Staring back at Naruto with an annoyed expression, Sasuke waited for a response from the shocked boy, his face a mask of irritating calm, drastically differing from the incredulous look of his teammate.

Getting over the initial shock, Naruto just glared at Sasuke. "T..Teme. What are you doing here?" he finally whispered into the silent apartment.

Naruto looked at his teammate, still upset, but not as much as he was before. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a bit of a crush on Sasuke.

The Uchiha was silent for a moment before speaking.

"... Your door was open. How can you sleep knowing you could be attacked at any moment? Usuratonkachi... come with me for a bit." Sasuke said as he coaxed Naruto to follow him with a single index finger.

Walking over to the window, Sasuke paused and turned his head to see Naruto reluctantly slipping out from beneath his thin covers, the sheets falling to the floor beside the couch with small audible rustles.

Turning his attention back to the distance, he jumped out the frame, then headed towards the forest where they had the chunin exams, determined to get there in record time.

Naruto sighed once after the raven had left, and got dressed, quickly throwing on his jacket and pants over the blue boxers and black shirt he had fallen asleep in.

Jumping out the window, Naruto ran after Sasuke, heading in the direction in which he last saw the damn nin heading.

Finally catching up, Naruto looked at the boy beside him and questioned, "Teme... Where are we going? You had better have a good reason for stalking me in the middle of the night..."

Simply stating this like it was the most natural thing in the world, he replied in the most simple and direct way Naruto had ever heard from anybody aside from himself.

"We're going to the chunin exam's forest. I found something suspicious there." Sasuke left it at that, with Naruto in tow, a confused look painted on his features.

After a few minutes of continuous jumping, Naruto had to state something that had been floating around in his mind ever since Sasuke told him that he found something suspicious in the forest...

"What is it that was so suspicious? Ne? Sasuke? And why do you need me? Can't you take on a whole group of my shadow clones by yourself?"

"I can, but you're just weak. Most likely, these are trained ninjas. They're professionals. We need to be careful."

"But, shouldn't we call Kakashi-sensei if their that good?"

"There are only three of them. We have enough people to take them out."

Sasuke sincerely hoped that he was right. If he misjudged, then it could possibly cost them their lives.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

"Oh!~" Naruto gave an exited exclamation behind Sasuke, drawing his attention to where the blond's gaze landed firmly in the distance.

He could see the wired fence of the chunin exams now, the barrier littered with warning signs of every size, shape and color, each depicting the same warning: "DO NOT ENTER".

Stopping by the wired fence, Sasuke briefly recollected his memories of the chunin exams. Scoffing, he ignored the warning signs and jumped over the fence, landing on a tree with feline grace.

Without looking back, Sasuke said plainly, "Let's go."

Naruto hesitated a moment. They were never allowed in the chunin exam's forest unless they were taking the test with a sensei supervising them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said uncertainly, eyes shut and eyebrows drawn with worry.

"Are you coming or not? Dobe."

A small vein popped on the side of Naruto's head. 'I am not a Dobe! Grrrr...'

After seemingly coming to a decision, Naruto jumped over the fence, landing on one of the tree's thick branches on the other side of the wired barrier.

Finding Sasuke was harder than he expected, and after a while of searching, Naruto found the nin he was looking for, observing his surroundings quietly.

Naruto landed on a tree a foot away, and scooting over until he was perched on a branch beside Sasuke's, Naruto adjusted himself so the the chakra pooling at his feet would keep him rooted to the spot he was squatting in.

Lowering his voice to only a whisper, lest the raven get mad at him for being a loud mouth, Naruto began to talk after a minute of silent scanning.

"What did you find? Don't tell me you just saw wrong?" Naruto teased with a grin.

"Hmpf, I would doubt you would know if it hit you square in the face." Sasuke replied evenly, poker face present as ever.

Apparently finding an indication as to where they were, Sasuke began jumping from tree to tree, stopping as they reached a clearing where a small camp was set up; the low glow of the dying campfire casting wriggling and restless shadows.

"There." Pointing to ninjas that were clearly not from the hidden leaf village, Sasuke told Naruto about the plan to beat them up, capture them, and then question the intruders.

"I'll take those two, you take that one that's holding a map. Got it?"

"R-Right..." Naruto agreed sullenly.

"On the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

Jumping off the branch, Naruto landed silently behind of the guy holding the map and waited for the cue and perfect moment to punch him in the face. (Or rather gut, since he was a bit short compared to the guy.)

Following soon after, Sasuke landed on the first guy, signalling the start of their plan.

Pulling out a kunai and holding it at the ready, the blade aligned with his forearm, Sasuke took out the guy he was wrestling with with a quick and effective jab to the stomach, and then, a following blow to the back of the neck to send him into unconsciousness.

Distracted by the commotion happening around him, the map guy failed to notice a short blonde laying in wait behind his back, and as soon as his presence was registered, he was already hit in the abdomen with a powerful rasengan.

The third nin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Had he been carrying something suspicious? Sasuke had a bad feeling about this one guy's disappearance.

A tell-tale whisper of air gusted past Sasuke, and he registered a fraction of a second too late where the gust was aimed at.

"NARUTO!"

Dropping any weapons he was holding at the moment, Sasuke lunged at the oblivious teen, and grabbed Naruto, wrapping his arms around the nin protectively and wrenching both their bodies back, landed in a heap on the dusty ground.

Not a second later, the trees behind where Naruto was standing before blew up in purple flames, the smell that came from it filling the air with a sweet tang.

Acting now on pure instinct, Sasuke unwound his left hand from where it was holding the Usuratonkachi's waist and reached into his pouch, pulling out five kunais and throwing them in the direction from which the attack came from.

"Ugh!" The guy fell out of a nearby tree with an agonized grunt, clutching at a chest and arm wound as he went down, a little less than dead from critical points on his body.

He was high wired now. Sasuke never thought he could be so worried in his life. Taking in a gulp of air like he had forgotten to breath, Sasuke allowed himself to calm a bit.

Naruto was unharmed... He was safe... No one had died... He made it in time...

"T-Thanks..." Muttered a stunned and shaken Naruto.

Regaining his composure, Sasuke stood up, pulling Naruto along with him.

"Help me tie them up Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, pulling out a rope from his pouch.

"T-Teme... Is that how you treat a person who almost died?" Naruto says angrily under his breath.

"Hey, at least I saved your sorry butt." Sasuke retorted, aloof as always.

Naruto prickled like the neighborhood cat that always ran away from the fat lady, several veins popping out and throbbing a bright red.

"Che..." Naruto scoffed, turning his head to the side in annoyance before reaching to his backside and pulling out several meters of thick twine rope from his pouch.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

After tying all three ninjas, they started to awake. The first one being the map guy.

"W-Where did you come from?" Asks the navigation nin groggily.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Sasuke spits out with a murderous glare, his killing aura a dark and serious color fanning out behind him in large ominous waves.

All the covert ninjas were revived now, awoken by the frightening presence that threatened to murder them if they weren't careful.

They were covered head to toe in camo clothing, and their faces were covered by masks with the same pattern. The only visible part was the area around their eyes, revealing stark grey irises that stared with the curiosity of a wild beast exploring a new land.

"What did you come here for?" Sasuke interrogates, a kunai in his right hand, and three shuriken in the other.

"I-I won't tell you!" Yelled the ninja on the left.

The Uchiha's gloom got thicker, and his patience was weaned thinner than it should have.

Growling slightly, Sasuke placed his kunai's blade across the nin's clothed neck and slowly slid it to the right, cutting the material cleanly, revealing pink-ish purple-ish skin.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Sasuke questions harshly, while Naruto climbed up a nearby tree out of boredom. Sadly, interrogation wasn't his thing. He was a bit too... cheerful for such a job.

After several minutes of using the same tactics, Sasuke gave up and decided to just knock them unconscious because they were becoming an annoyance to deal with.

"Hmph. No luck, eh?" Sasuke huffed quietly to himself. Looking up, he spotted the idiot who had ditched him in the middle of interrogation scratching something into the bark of the tree with a kunai.

"Oi! Usuratonkachi! Let's get these guys back to the Hokage!" Sasuke yelled from the ground.

Standing up from his crouched position from a tree branch, Naruto yelled back, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, the world shifted precariously, and Naruto stumbled, placing his foot on the wrong place; causing the branch to snap under his weight.

"Oi!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Without thinking about it, his body reacted, and Sasuke was positioned underneath Naruto, ready to catch him

"Oomph!"

"Mmm..."

A serious case of deja vu happened, and Sasuke found his face connected to the idiot's.

The sensation of his lips on Sasuke's registered in Naruto's brain as the realization of what they were doing dawned on him.

He didn't want to pull away. Instead, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer and closing his eyes.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

What was wrong with him? Instead of stopping the idiot and releasing the kiss, Sasuke leaned into it, enjoying the feel of Naruto's soft lips against his.

'Ahh... seriously, what am I doing?' Sasuke thought absently. 'I should stop this now! This isn't right!'

His body didn't listen to him. In fact, it craved for more than just a kiss...

Slipping his tongue into Naruto's slightly agape mouth, Sasuke explored Naruto's cavern; taking his time to go over every spare space.

Naruto had wanted this since he first realized he had a crush on Sasuke. He didn't want to hold back. Not anymore. He wanted the raven to make him his and his alone.

Letting out a small moan, Naruto broke the kiss, earning a warning growl from the Uchiha. Naruto looked up at Sasuke through hooded lids, calling out his name in between pants. "Sasu... ke... Take me!"

Sasuke grunted in surprise and looked at that flushed and daring face. The Dobe's blue eyes sparked with want and need aimed only at him, a hint of defiance still there beneath the lust.

Looking at such a face, Sasuke hardened to a semi without his brain's consent.

"...Great." He murmured with bland sarcasm.

Flipping Naruto onto his back, Sasuke pinned Naruto beneath him, his arms held to the ground in Sasuke's strong grip.

Naruto lay underneath the raven; looking up at Sasuke expectantly, desperately wanting him to continue, though he had a small frown on his face, a sign he didn't appreciate the pinning of him to the ground.

Smirking, Sasuke admired the boy's needy look from his position.

"I'll give you just what you asked for, Naruto..." The darker boy said with a barely audible whisper.

Bowing his head, Sasuke nibbled gently on Naruto's ear, his hot breath warming the skin on the blond's neck.

Reaching over with his right hand, Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and started to leave a trail of kisses down his collar and slipped his hand up Naruto's shirt, feeling the skin of his naked chest.

Naruto let out a moan, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke's hands on his skin. It was amazing how sensitive he was to the Uchiha's every touch.

Somewhere in the back of Naruto's head, he hoped that this feeling would never end. "Sas...u...ke... Nng!" He managed to get out in between gasps of air.

Releasing his grip on Naruto's arms, Sasuke moved his left hand to idly play with Naruto's perked nipple, while his right was shifted to be placed on Naruto's hip to keep him from squirming under his touch.

"Hmm... You taste pretty good, for a Usuratonkachi." Sasuke slurred, licking his lips.

By now, Naruto's black shirt was over his head, the material rumpled under the Uzumaki's thick locks.

Returning his head to Naruto's abdomen, Sasuke used his tongue to trace every taut muscle on Naruto's stomach and suddenly pinched his skin with his teeth, earning a violent shudder from his uke.

Naruto moaned heavily from the constant teasing. "Ah!"

"Oi. Don't come now, I'm only getting started." Sasuke smirked, his lips still pressed against Naruto's chest, eyeing the tent Naruto sported with a mischievous glint in his gaze.

Naruto could only manage a half-hearted glare from his position.

Moving up, Sasuke latched his lips to his partner's. He found that he didn't particularly dislike kissing the baka. In fact, it was rather pleasant.

Distractedly, his hands stealthily moved lower on Naruto's body until they had unbuttoned his pants as well as his own while he battled with Naruto's tongue and won.

Moaning, Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck. He couldn't wait much longer. "Sasuke..."

Hearing that voice was enough to almost push Sasuke over the edge. Almost.

But the stubborn Uchiha would have no such thing. He wouldn't live the day down if he exploded without some kind of action.

Slipping his hand silently into Naruto's pant's he broke past the cloth layers and, grabbing Naruto's surprisingly large length, Sasuke began to jerk him off, occasionally teasing his slit with a patient finger.

"Ahhh! Sasuke! That feels.. so good...! I'm... Close!" Naruto cried out, squirming uncontrollably under Sasuke, trying to hold back the waves of powerful pleasure coursing through him.

"Not yet." Sasuke breathed. He was close too, but he wasn't about to come without doing much.

Almost ripping off Naruto's pants, he positioned his fingers before his partner's hole. Impatiently, he asked, "Are you ready?".

"Y...Yes." Naruto was prepared for this moment. His eyes were set underneath the cloud of lust, determination still burning bright and clear.

Pushing slowly, Sasuke put one digit in first, and when Naruto didn't seem to be in pain, he began to move it in and out, thrusting slowly, but picking up the pace soon enough.

"Ngh!" Three fingers were in, all stretching and scissoring, and Sasuke deemed Naruto ready for the challenge that was coming next.

Leaning over so their foreheads were touching, Sasuke positioned himself before his partner's hole.

"Sasuke...?" The sound of his name leaving Naruto's lips made him look up.

Naruto was staring intently at the raven with a passion completely foreign to the Uchiha.

"Please..." The small beg was all that was needed to kick his heart into overdrive.

Chest beating crazily, Sasuke smirked in triumph and said, "You asked for it Usuratonkachi. Don't complain to me when you're sore tomorrow..."

Entering him in one quick thrust of his bottom half, Sasuke penetrated Naruto and entered his tight heat.

"Aaahh...!" Naruto cried out rather loudly, quickly covering up the oncoming wave of sounds but biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he straddled the raven, his legs squeezing tightly against his waist, face still a mask of agitated pain.

'So damn tight...!'

"A-Ah! Ugh!" Nuruto keened in both pain and pleasure, as he squirmed under the Uchiha.

"Relax! I think it might snap off if you don't loosen up a bit!" Sasuke bit out, his teeth gritted against the tight ring of muscle enclosed around his length.

"I- I'm trying...!" The blonde blurted, face scrunched with the effort of trying to relax.

"You're not doing a very good job at it! I'll help you, but just this once!"

"You mean we're doing this again!?"

Just the thought made Naruto weak all over, his senses going numb and hazy as Sasuke began to nibble the sensitive area behind Naruto's ears, slowly dragging his lip down the succulent skin, and thrusting slowly; the two of them falling into a steady and agreeable rhythm.

"Ahh... Sa-" Naruto choked on his words as his right nipple was engulfed in the Uchiha's hot mouth, the feeling of a tongue, wet and rough sliding over the perked nub arousing him to full heat.

"Wha-" Naruto bucked, his bare chest sliding against Sasuke's equally exposed body.

"Mmn..." Sasuke groaned through gritted teeth. The friction was already an overload to their pleasure fried brains.

Naruto looked up with a steady gaze, tears flowing down his face from lust-filled eyes. In a pleading voice he whimpered, "Faster!"

A simple nod, and Sasuke pounded into Naruto, making him mewl obscenely with pleasure.

Regardless of this being both their first time, they moved with a certain erotic grace, Naruto arching off the ground in a slender half moon, and Sasuke hunched over his prey like a kuro neko playing with it's food before the final swipe of it's paw for the kill.

The insane pace they set was enough to make even a beast faint from exhaustion.

"I- I'm... close..." Sasuke panted out with difficulty, a low moan proving his point as Naruto squeezed around him.

"S-So am I... Nyah!" Naruto squeaked out, a spasm shaking his body and making his muscles coil and seize up.

Damn was he tight! Returning the favor, Sasuke gave a hard thrust into that special spot, and enjoyed the wild screams that tumbled uncontrollably from the blonde's mouth.

A small glare, and Naruto retaliated, scooting upwards and then scooting back down in intervals, making a wave-like rhythm as they pounded against each other.

They were close. So desperately close to that edge of bliss, that just a few prompts, and they would soon be tumbling over the cliff.

Both of them could feel it. Some primal instinct in the back of their minds demanded that they ignore any tempo, just release. That's all they really needed; pleasure, and release.

Complying to that demand that came from instinctive part of him, Sasuke thrusted erratically, letting go of the steady and insane beat to favor an irregular cadence that allowed the maximum number of thrusts to be made in minimal time.

Taking one last plunge, heat rushed up from their bases, and both came, their voices husky and low, an erotic sound in the middle of the night, as both moaned their pleasures.

Collapsing from shared fatigue, Sasuke felt the strength go out of his arms, and he fell on Naruto's chest, sticky with sweat and release.

That was the furthest thing from mind though. Rolling over onto his back, Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him, and lowered his tone to a soft croon.

"You okay Naruto?"

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest, panting. "It- it was amazing!" Naruto whispered back heatedly, his eyes closed and head lolling from exhaustion.

Sighing contentedly, Sasuke let his head roll to the left, when he realized that the captured ninjas they had knocked out earlier were now very much awake.

Not to mention they were staring with dumbfounded expressions, and with reddened faces.

"Shit!"

Pulling Naruto into a hug, Sasuke covered both of them with Naruto's discarded jacket and threw three shurikens, hitting each in the middle of their forehead.

Glancing down, Sasuke met Naruto's blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

"Can we go back to the village now?" he said quietly before shivering slightly, the cold night air creeping it's way across their exposed skin.

"... Sure."

Smiling despite himself, Sasuke threw on his shirt, covered Naruto again with his jacket and picked the boy up bridal style.

On the way back home, Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as they whizzed past house by house, "Keep your door unlocked."

'"Why?"

Sasuke said nothing, but watched as Naruto winced after every time Sauke touched down, leaping off again from each roof top.

Sasuke tried to make the trip as smooth as possible.

"Ne, Sasuke, tell me!" Naruto whined after there was no response from the serious and concentrated face of the Uchiha.

Sasuke still didn't respond to the blonde.

Smirking as they entered Naruto's window, Sasuke placed his new lover on his bed and gave Naruto a quick good night kiss and mouthed, "I'll come back." evidently answering Naruto's inquiry.

Jumping out the window, both Sasuke and Naruto knew he was going to return the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute and a salute to my dear Omegle friend Ian, or "Stranger-san", who helped make the original role play ;)


End file.
